Sailing is a popular sport and activity in many countries throughout the world. It is not surprising, therefore, that games which simulate sailing are quite numerous. Generally, these sailing games attempt to accurately simulate sailboat races. In order to accomplish this, they transfer to the game many of the variables which exist in sailboat racing.
In order to simulate sailboat racing, it has been common for games to include features such as movable sailing hazards and wind shift indicators. Other features such as buoys which set the race course to be followed and wind lull areas are also common. In this way, these games have covered many of the possible variations encountered during sailboat racing. However, our experiences with sailing indicate that only a small number of those individuals who sail actively pursue racing. In fact, the large majority of those individuals who sail do so with families or friends and generally sail to specific points of interest such as beaches, harbors, or waterfront restaurants.
Thus, while prior sailing games attempt to simulate sailboat racing conditions, they fail to account for the events and circumstances encountered during a sailing voyage. For this reason, games which only simulate a sailboat race do not relate to the experiences encountered by the vast majority of sailors.
Another important disadvantage with games that relate primarily to sail boat racing is that they fail to teach players important attitudes and rules of safety which are associated with a sailing voyage. This means that the player not intimately familiar with sailing develops a one-sided view which teaches about only one area of the sailing experience.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved sailing game which simulates a sailing voyage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sailing game which gives the players an appreciation for the risks involved in a sailing outing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sailing game which develops positive and safe attitudes about sailing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved sailing game which allows the player to use sailing strategy in order to win.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sailing game wherein the voyage to be undertaken can be preset by the players in order to provide unlimited playing variations.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a sailing game wherein the length of the game can be varied by the players by varying the game board playing pattern.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sailing game which is sufficiently adaptable so as to be challenging and enjoyable to a wide variety of ages.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.